Where Are You Christmas?
by WeirdyMcWeirderton
Summary: Set in my Gracilynn series during season 6 after Sam gets his soul back. Gracilynn is missing the Christmas she's used to having. Dean, Sam, and Bobby help her get it back. Just a little fluff fic that was nagging at me.


AN: Here's a quick Christmas one-shot for ya'll. Was in the Christmas spirit and this just kinda popped into my head. It's part of my Gracilynn series and I would have to say it's set in season 6 after Sam gets his soul back. Enjoy!

Gracilynn walks into the kitchen of Bobby's house where she sees Bobby making breakfast. She closes her eyes, taking a deep breath, breathing in the smell of chocolate chip pancakes. Bobby's gruff voice startles her.

"You just gonna stand there acting like a hound dog or are ya gonna help me out?" Bobby says, looking at her. Gracilynn opens her eyes and smiles. She walks over and grabs plates, setting them on the table. She walks back over and grabs forks and the syrup, setting them on the table as well. Bobby puts the last couple pancakes on the plate and sets it in the middle of the table. Gracilynn is looking out the window at the snow covering the ground and trees, lost in thought. "You ai'right kid?"

"Huh?" Gracilynn says, turning her head to look at him.

"What're you thinkin' 'bout?" Bobby asks, glancing out the window. Gracilynn just shrugs, glancing back out the window. Bobby waits, watching her, knowing she'll talk when she's ready.

"Christmas is in a few days," she says, gazing out the window still. Bobby nods.

"I'm aware," he says, still watching her. Gracilynn sighs, shrugging.

"Mom and I used to decorate and stuff for Christmas every year. Was always our thing, ya know?" she says. Bobby goes to say something but the sounds of heavy footsteps are heard and Dean and Sam appear in the archway into the kitchen, taking deep breaths.

"Is that chocolate chip pancakes?" Dean says, noticing the mound of pancakes on the table.

"Sure, you get up for food," Bobby says, glancing at Gracilynn before turning his attention to the boys. Dean ignores him and takes a seat at the table, Sam following him, the two of them digging in. "I guess we're eating now."

Bobby nods his head and takes a seat, Gracilynn doing the same. Gracilynn piles three pancakes onto her plate, pouring syrup over the top of it. Contrary to her dad and uncle, Gracilynn begins eating her pancakes slowly, gazing out the window. Once everyone is done eating, they gather their plates and place them in the sink. Dean announces he's running into town to do a few errands and disappears out the front door, grabbing his jacket. Sam mutters something about doing some research, heading upstairs to his room. Gracilynn sighs and slumps down on the sofa. Bobby watches her for a moment before sighing himself and walking over to her. He grabs her arm and pulls her up onto her feet.

"Come on," he says, leading her up the stairs.

"Why? Where are we going?" Gracilynn asks, noticing Sam's door is closed as they walk past it. They walk to a door near the end of the hall and Bobby opens it, revealing a set of stairs going up. Bobby begins ascending them, motioning for Gracilynn to follow him. Gracilynn looks down the hallway and then back up the stairs, raising her eyebrows. Bobby disappears at the top of the stairs and Gracilynn quickly follows after him.

Once at the top, she looks around but doesn't see Bobby anywhere. She hears grunts and a curse to her right and walks in that direction, finding Bobby behind a wall of boxes. Bobby is moving boxes around, lifting ones off the tops of others and setting them on the floor and opening them to see what's inside.

"Uncle Bob…" Gracilynn begins but Bobby's shout interrupts her.

"Here we go!" Bobby says, looking in an open box. He slides it to the side slightly and grabs the box next to it, opening it up and grinning. He lifts it up into his arms and nods his head towards the first box. "Grab that one."

"Uh, o…okay," Gracilynn says, furrowing her eyebrows, a confused look on her face. She walks over to the other box and reaches down to grab it, noticing what's inside. Her head quickly turns to see Bobby's retreating back before looking back down at the box, a small smile appearing on her lips. She grabs the box and hoists it up, carefully following Bobby down the stairs and to the living room/library.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Where d'you get all this stuff from Uncle Bobby?" Gracilynn asks, pulling out lights and garland from one of the boxes.

"Before I became a hunter, my…my wife and I would decorate for Christmas every year. Lately haven't really had a reason to decorate so I put it all up in the attic," Bobby replies, pulling out more Christmas decorations. Gracilynn sets the lights down on the box and looks over at him.

"Thanks Uncle Bobby," she says, puppy-dog eyes in full bloom. Bobby looks up at her catching this.

"Now don't go getting soft on me. It's not that big of a deal," Bobby says, but there's no heat behind his words and a smile softens the retort as well. Footsteps come down the stairs and Sam enters the kitchen. He moves to grab a beer out of the fridge but his eyes catch something going on in the library. He shuts the fridge without getting the beer and turns to look at what's going on.

"What's all this?" Sam asks, walking into the library and picking up the lights Gracilynn had recently set down. He looks up at Bobby, eyebrows raised in question.

"Well, I figured if we're gonna be spending Christmas together we might as well do something," Bobby grumbles. Sam narrows his eyes slightly, knowing there's something more to the reason. Bobby glances over at Gracilynn who's beginning to hang up lights and nods his head towards her before shifting his gaze back to Sam. Sam looks over at his niece, seeing the small smile on her face as she begins decorating the room.

"I'll give you a hand," Sam says, a small smile on his face as well.

"Damn right you will," Bobby says, grabbing a felt Santa and turning to find where to hang him.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean walks into the kitchen, stopping in his tracks. There are lights hanging up in the kitchen and library along with garland and other Christmas decorations. Dean raises an eyebrow and shifts his gaze to where Sam is finishing hanging up some lights and Gracilynn's putting a miniature Santa on the mantel.

"Uh…what's going on guys?" Dean asks. The three hunters turn around and notice Dean standing in the doorway, bags in his hands, eyebrow raised.

"Uncle Bobby found all this stuff up in the attic," Gracilynn says with a grin. "So, we brought it down and decorated for Christmas."

"Oh…well, this is great. It's been a while since we decorated for Christmas," Dean says, catching his brothers' eye, the two of them remembering a few years back when Sam decorated the hotel room the year Dean's deal was due. Dean looks away, his gaze wandering over to his daughter and then over the decorations. "We're missing something."

"What?" Sam asks, looking around the room.

"We can't decorate for Christmas without a tree, genius," Dean says, a grin spreading across his face. "Come on, I saw a place in town still selling them."

Dean sets the bags on the kitchen table and walks out of the room towards the front door. Gracilynn and Sam share a look, two of them grinning like five year olds. They grab their coats and take off after Dean, the door slamming behind them.

"Idjits," Bobby mutters, shaking his head. His eyes catch the bags left on the table and he sighs, walking over and beginning to put the groceries away.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"How 'bout this one?" Gracilynn asks her dad, standing next to a five foot ten inch tree and pointing at it. Dean looks over at it and smirks.

"Sure, if we were getting one for Santa's elves," he replies. Gracilynn scowls.

"It's the size mom and I usually got," she replies, a hint of whine in her voice.

"Yeah, well, now you have me and Sammy to reach the top," Dean points out his smirk changing to a soft smile. Gracilynn returns it with one of her own.

"What about this one?" Sam asks, walking over to a six foot seven inch tree and looking up at the top. Dean and Gracilynn raise their eyebrows.

"Dude not everyone's gigantor size like you," Dean replies, shaking his head and walking down the aisle. Sam huffs, but continues looking himself. Gracilynn makes her way to the back of the room and looks through the trees back there. Her eye catches one and she grabs it, pulling it out from between a few other trees. It was heavy but she managed to pull it out in the open without too much difficulty. She looks it over, her grin growing. She turns around, still holding on to the tree, and sees her dad and uncle nearby.

"Dad? Uncle Sammy?" she calls. Dean and Sam look up and over at her, seeing her hanging on to a tree with a big grin on her face. Gracilynn points at it, raising her eyebrows in question. The tree was only about 6'3" and it was full, no bare spots at all. Dean and Sam grin back. A man in an orange vest walks by and Dean puts a hand on his shoulder, getting his attention.

"We'll take that one," Dean says, nodding towards Gracilynn. The guy looks over and sees the tree in Gracilynn's hand, nodding his head. Dean gives the guy some money and Sam grabs the tree.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Bobby looks up from the newspaper he's looking at when he hears his truck rumble up to the house. He sets the paper down and stands up from the kitchen table, walking over to the front door. Opening it up, Bobby walks out onto the porch, watching as Sam and Dean take the tree out of the back and Gracilynn closes the tailgate.

"I should have you three get the tree every year," Bobby says, taking in the tree's appearance.

"Gracie picked it out," Dean says, he and Sam walking past Bobby and into the house with the tree. Bobby looks over at Gracilynn returning her proud grin with a smile.

"I already brought down the Christmas Tree decorations and stand," Bobby says, as Gracilynn walks by him and into the house.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Hold it still Sam," Dean growls in annoyance.

"I am holding it still. _You_ keep moving it. Just put the screws in," Sam growls back.

"Oh, I'll put the screws in," Dean threatens. Gracilynn and Bobby chuckle, looking on in entertainment. Sam is holding the trunk of the tree about halfway up, holding it steady. Dean is lying on his stomach, half under the tree trying to get the screws tight in the tree stand, the low branches smacking him in the shoulders, back, and head.

"Will you hurry up Dean. My arms are getting tired," Sam complains, sighing.

"I'm going as fast as I can, Sam," Dean growls from under the tree. "I don't see your Sasquatch sized frame under here getting your ass kicked by a damn tree."

"Will you two stop your belly-aching and get the damn job finished," Bobby says, sighing.

"You can do it Bobby," Dean warns, "But then again, you might not be able to get back up."

Gracilynn laughs, earning a glare from Bobby.

"Got it," Dean says, sliding back from under the tree. Sam let's go and the tree stays standing upright. Dean stands up, admiring his handiwork. Bobby grabs a Christmas cloth and hands it to Dean. Dean takes it and looks at it, eyebrows furrowed. He looks back up at Bobby. "What's this?"

"The skirt," Bobby says. Dean looks at him, his expression blank.

"It's supposed to go under the tree around the stand," Sam explains. Dean scowls.

"I ain't going back under there," he says. Gracilynn snorts and Dean looks over at her. He tosses the tree skirt at her and she catches it. "There ya go fun size. That's all yours."

Gracilynn instantly stops laughing and shoots her dad a glare with no real heat behind it. She rolls her eyes but crawls under the tree nonetheless and begins wrapping the skirt around the tree stand. Dean takes out his phone and snaps a picture, Sam grinning and shaking his head. Bobby rolls his eyes but turns to start unloading the box of Christmas Tree decorations. Sam nudges his brother and nods towards Gracilynn. Dean furrows his eyebrows at his brother, wondering what he's saying.

"Hey Smalls," Sam calls out. Gracilynn growls but lifts a tree branch up and peeking her head out. Dean grins and quickly takes a picture of it. Gracilynn shoots them both a glare and turns to finish putting the skirt together grumbling about annoying fathers and uncles ganging up on innocent children.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Sam sighs, dropping down into the sofa. Dean walks over, handing him an open beer bottle which Sam accepts gratefully. Dean drops down on the sofa next to him, taking a sip of his own beer. The two of them look at the tree they had just finished decorating. Gracilynn walks into the room, followed by Bobby who has a camera in his hands.

"All right you three. Picture time," Bobby says.

"Come on Bobby," Dean groans.

"Shut up ya idjit and smile," Bobby says, trying to work the camera. Gracilynn stands behind the couch and wraps her arms around her dad and uncle's shoulders.

"You need me to show you what to do?" she asks with a smirk, her eyes glistening.

"No, I don't need you to show me what to do," Bobby grumbles. "I'll get it."

Gracilynn looks over at her dad and uncle, smiling. She shifts her gaze to the tree and the decorated library and kitchen, returning it to her dad and uncle.

"Dad? Uncle Sammy? Thanks for this," she says, looking back at the camera and smiling as Bobby lets out a satisfied noise. Dean and Sam grin proudly.

AN: Please review and let me know what ya'll thought!


End file.
